


Play

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Play

 

-play.

 

Summon me squirming:

            your wish is my command

Iciest queen I’m

            like putty in your hand

Shutter the windows       

            and throw away the clock

Jerking and giggling

            and squirming on your _[perfectly formed in my mouth]_

 

                                       We can-

 

 

-dream.

 

Sunshine and pasta

            and houses built on sand

Somewhere to keep me

            consistently on-hand

Liquid and greedy

            and urgent like an itch

Mark me and milk me

            and slap me like a _[bad girl]_

 

                                       We can-

 

-always-

 

Exercise free speech

            or set a course due south

Accidents happen

            so touch me with your mouth

Angels wept; Saints swooned

            and all I want is more

My palms on your chest

            as I ride you like a _[painted lady]_

 

                                       -close our eyes.

                                                  We can-


End file.
